What do I call you?
by Blitzfreak
Summary: Ichigo is taken to a surprise in soul society, but at that time his hollow is acting funny. Ichigo discovers interesting news that may change how all his friends think of him, and all of soul society. Warning spelling mistakes, writer sometimes doesn't know how to spell some names or terms. Mild Ichiruki (Currently being rewritten... Srry for the inconvenience)
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive all spelling mistakes! I tried to the best of my abilities. Please tell me correct spellings so that I can either correct it and put it in my next story so that it's right. **

_*Ichigo's hollow talking* "Ichigo talking in mind"_

_-Zangetsu talking-_

_What would you do if I cut out my tongue? Would you sew it back on? Would throw it away? Knowing you, you'd throw it away so that you couldn't hear me anymore. But what if I told you I'm the only reason you live today? What if I told you I was more than just your hollow? _

Ichigo woke up with a start, sweat poured down his neck. "Good morning Kurakura! It's going to be a beautiful day today. The sun's seems-" Ichigo clicked off the radio that sat on the desk near his bed. He rubbed away at the sleep from his eyes and walked out into the hallway. Karin buzzed passed him, wearing her soccer uniform.

"Have a game today?" He asked her watching as she turned around. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a soccer ball sat in a pouch that hung down by her feet.

Her dark eyes met his, which was quite a neck hurter. "Yeah, we're facing the shockers, at ten. Are you coming?" Ichigo smiled, and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm meeting Inoue." She frowned a little but smiled all the same.

"Okay." then she was out the door. Ichigo soon after Karin also left the clinic. The sun was bright, and the birds were... silent. That was strange to Ichigo, he glanced up as if expecting to see birds flying over him. There weren't any.

Continuing to walk down the street Ichigo made it to his meeting point with Inoue. Uryu and Chad were also there, but what made him smile bigger was the sight of Rukia with them. _*Why don't you just suck it up and tell her dolt!* _Ichigo's hollow yelled from within his inner world. _"Shut up!" _After that he heard no more from his hollow. Walking up to the group Ichigo noticed a strange aura around them. "So what's the plan for today?"

Inoue perked up and smiled before replying, "We were invited by Rukia-chan, here to go hang around soul society with her and Renji." Ichigo glanced over at Rukia who nodded along.

"Renji, was bored and so was I so we asked my Nii-sama if we all could hang around the Kuchiki manor." Ichigo had a look of utter amazement on his face.

"How did you get him to agree to that?" Rukia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He didn't miss though the evil look in her eye. "Okay, then let's get going." Going over to Urahara's to place his body in a safe place, as well as be able to get Inoue, Chad, and Uryu through they set off for soul society.

Standing outside the manor Ichigo glanced down at Rukia. "Are you sure leaving the other three back was okay?" Rukia nodded and walked towards the manor. When they had first arrived Chad and the gang had run into the little boy that Chad had saved when he was trapped inside a bird. They had decided that Chad could catch up with them later so that e could be with his friend.

Later on Inoue had run into Masumoto, who had been recently running away from her Taicho. Grabbing Inoue quickly they had both disappeared both the others could say anything. Lastly Uryu and Toshiro had gone off after the girls so that Inoue wouldn't go back home drunk. Now all that was left was Rukia, and Ichigo who was having troubles breathing at the moment. _*You know you could just admit it.* _His hollow chimed in again. Ichigo felt as if a bomb we about to go off in his head. _"Would you just leave me alone?" _He screamed in his head, this time trying to shove the annoying hollow into the back of his mind, which seemed to be holding a resistance more than usual. _*I can't, not when such a special day.* _This made Ichigo stop. _"What's today?" _The hollow laughed back at him, _*Haha! Are you really so dense to forget that today was your own birthday?* _Suddenly it all made sense. Rukia's sudden appearance, why Byakuya had allowed him and his friends over. This was all for him wasn't it... Ichigo soon realized he had missed something that Renji had said.

While he had been bickering inside his head, Ichigo and Rukia had go into the manor found Renji and were now talking with tea in each of their hands. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked, slight concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Ichigo took another sip from his tea. _*Smooth there hoss, for second there I thought were actually paying attention.*_ Ichigo again tried to shove the hollow back but with no prevail. Seeing the concerned looks on Rukia and Renji's faces again Ichigo tried to just zone out on the hollow. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

They seemed to relax a bit after he had spoke, obviously relieved about something. "Well we were talking about going out to eat. That way we can catch up on a few things, considering that we haven't seen you in about three months." Renji stated, before taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah I would love to. Once we get the others back then we can definitely go out." All smiles they all went out to find the other three. It was easy actually, they had found them all together outside of a small restaurant. "Hey guys, wow it was easy to find you." They all nodded and smiled wider.

Deciding it was good to enter than to be standing out in the cold, they all sat in a booth that was near the back. "So Ichigo," Rukia began folding her arms in front of her, "Do you remember what today is?" The question didn't surprise him, not at all. Thanks to the hollow, it was no surprise. _What would do if I cut out my tongue? _Suddenly a voice filled Ichigo's head.

"_Is that you hollow?" _But there was no reply, in fact Ichigo couldn't sense anything from his hollow. Ichigo's sudden surprised expression seemed to make everyone smile, making them think that he had forgotten his own birthday. _"Hollow?" _

Their smiles were fading a bit so Ichigo forgot the hollow for second so that he could reply, "Oh dang! I completely forgot it was my birthday!" Suddenly the room was filled with streamers, and noise.

A banner fell from the ceiling, and nearly all of the taichos and other subordinates were there yelling, "Happy birthday!" Ichigo smiled, then laughed that he hadn't noticed their retesiu. "Thanks guys, this is great." Soon enough they all were celebrating by either drinking sake, or speaking with other friends.

(Inside Ichigo's inner world)

_-It sounds like he's having a good time.- Zangetsu stated while silently listening to the party that was going on. The hollow however was sitting on the edge of one of the sideways skyscraper a frown on his normally happy face. _

_*Yeah, sounds like fun.* The hollows eyes were distant, and Zangetsu glanced at the sad hollow. Scowling the zampakto turned to him. _

_-What's wrong with you? Normally you'd jump at a chance to annoy Ichigo.- The swords eyes narrowed. -What are you planning?- Instead of an answer the hollow jumped up and turned right to the zampakto. _

_*Why do you care?* The hollow screamed then flash stepped away. Zangetsu blinked twice and stared after the hollow. _

(Back at the party)

Ichigo had been speaking to Renji for the past hour before the redhead had been dragged off to join a sake drinking contest. Now the substitute shinigami was alone and he didn't mind it. He'd been hoping for a good moment when he could be alone so that he could speak with his hollow.

"_Hollow?" _Ichigo called out, hoping that the pale thing would reply.

_*What do ya want king?* _It sounded crueler than usual, his voice almost spitting out ice. Ichigo glanced around seeing if anyone was going to approach him. Seeing that no one would he asked.

"_You alright? You didn't answer me last time." _A wave of anger came in a rush, though it simmered when Ichigo had thrown it to the side.

_*Why do you care? I'm just your annoying hollow who's always up to no good.* _The hollow sounded hurt in a way that only Ichigo could have noticed, cause it was how he sometimes reacted with a hard blow metally.

"_Do you need to talk about it?" _There was a pause before the hollow replied.

_*Yes, yes I really need to... But I want you here when I tell you.* _

Ichigo had snuck off to a spare room that had a pretty comfortable floor that he could lay on. Closing his eyes he drifted off to his inner world. Opening his eyes he saw Zangetsu standing over him, along with a relieved hollow. _*Ready?* _Nodding Ichigo stood up.

"_Zangetsu, don't follow us, and don't listen. This is between me and him." _The sword nodded and walked away, disappearing into black specks as he did. _"So tell me what's wrong." _Ichigo knew that he had been mean to his hollow earlier today, but that didn't change the fact that the hollow inside him didn't have feelings.

The hollow seemed to toe the ground nervously, this was the first time that Ichigo had decided to care for the hollow. Taking a deep breath the hollow asked, _*What would you do if I cut out my tongue?* _The question was random, but the surprise on Ichigo's face though made it obvious that he hadn't expected it to come from the hollows mouth. Going on into his conversation, _*Would you sew it back on? Or would you throw it away?* _The hollow glanced at Ichigo from the side, _*Knowing you, you'd throw it away so that I'd stop bothering you.* _The hollow smiled when Ichigo's amazing got even bigger, _*But what if I told you I'm the only reason you're alive today? What if I told you I was more than just your hollow?* _

Ichigo walked forward, an almost hostile look on his face. This made the hollow frown, but instead of the shinigami attacking him he hugged him. The hollow's eyes widened, but he didn't push him away. _"What do you mean hollow? How can you be more to me than a hollow?" _The question wasn't a shock to the hollow, in fact he was hoping that Ichigo would ask.

The hollow put his hand on Ichigo's back before saying, _*I'm your twin brother.* _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my followers! I'm glad you're enjoying this. :) Review, I love knowing what you think. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Renji had found Ichigo an hour after he had disappeared and woke him gently. Ichigo shot up tear streaks running down his face. "Renji?" Ichigo tried to whip away the tear stains, but he just couldn't stop them from coming.

"Have a bad dream Ichigo?" The redhead asked an eyebrow raised. Seeing that trying to hide the tears wasn't working Ichigo just let them fall.

"Yeah, it was about my fight with Uliqurra." Ichigo lied not wanting to tell him the sudden news. Renji nodded and told him that he'd let him calm down for a bit before he rejoined the party. Ichigo nodded and sat indian style on the floor, "Dang it!" Ichigo nearly yelled, slamming a fist on the floor. _***I'm your twin brother.* **__how can I possibly never have known this? _Ichigo thought but a multi voice interrupted his raging thoughts.

_*Listen I'm sorry, but I couldn't live with you not knowing anymore!* _The hollow screamed at Ichigo, a wave of regret flooding through his body. Everything was silent for a moment, nothing made a sound. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and replied. _"How are you my brother?" _

A sigh was audible from within his head. The hollow was gazing at the dark sky, a black tear trailing down his face. _*It was the day mother died.* _Ichigo's eyes widened. _*At the time I was alive. You and I did everything together, but that day changed everything.* _Slowly Ichigo got to his feet. _"What happened to you?" _

Another sigh. _*That hollow did get us, he ripped us apart limb from limb.* _The hollow looked up at the slightly cloudy sky above himself, Ichigo was starting to calm down. _*There was so much blood, and I watched it all happen. You were already dead, you had been dead for about five minutes. Mom was killed soon after we were, but I didn't want you to die just yet. So in exchange for my soul's freedom I asked that our life forces be combined so that you could live.* _

Ichigo sat down at a booth, which was where Rukia and Inoue were sitting. They were having a conversation about chappy, and ingredients for some strange dish. _"So I'm living because you wanted me to? That doesn't really explain why you're a hollow, or why I don't remember you." _The hollow didn't reply for a bit, just so that Ichigo could reply to Rukia and Inoue. When they turned to each other again the hollow continued. _*I was turned into a hollow out of request, I wanted you to be powerful. For some reason though they had me stay conscious of the fact that I was your brother. They did tell me though for your own sanity that I not be remembered by anyone, so it was as if you never had a brother. But I knew that the thought of twins was still in your head so they had made your sister have a twin. Yuzu I believe.* _

The substitue took in all that the hollow had said. _He gave away his freedom so that I could live... _Ichigo could feel the tears coming again, but he had to hide them. Outside of his room he was Kurosaki Ichigo, a fearful war hero of the winter war. He was the one who defeated Aizen.

_*It's alright to show emotion brother. It makes you at least seem human.* _Ichigo didn't cry though, his body hid the tears again by itching his eyes lamely. "Kurosaki?" Said shinigami turned his head towards the voice. Toshiro stood not but a few feet away, a blank expression on his face. _Dang it! _Ichigo smirked.

"What is it Toshiro?" The short Taicho scrunched his face in anger.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Ichigo supresed a laugh as the captain calmed. His teal eyes were stern as he said, "Have you been crying?" That made Ichigo pause. Were there still tear stains down his face_. _Looking over at anything reflective Ichigo noticed white streaks running down from his eyes. _That's not normal. _

Toshiro still stood in front of the vizard, his eyes still stern but they were starting to become a pool of pity. After that moment of silence Ichigo faced the taicho again, "No, I haven't," He lied but he turned to the mirror again, this time noticing how many have stopped to look at his white streaked face. "What's up with this white though? I've never seen it before."

Ichigo turned his head back and forth taking note that the white creeping along his face. _"Hollow, is this your doing?" _There was slight racket coming from his mind, and soon he felt his brother's presence. _*What's my do-* _His voice trailed off, obviously having nothing to do with the situation. _*Well that's a shocker. Wonder why your eyes are doing that.* _Ichigo wanted strangle the hollow then, anger clouding his vision. _*Oi! Don't get mad at me, it's probably that thing that sits in the back of your mind. What did he call himself Zangetsu?* _

"Kurosaki, is everything alright?" Byakuya asked, surprisingly having some concern in his voice. Others also started to voice their concern, but he wasn't listening. His thoughts were on his brother and Zampakto who were trying to figure out who was doing this. _-I'm certain that this is the work of that vasto lord that harbors the darker parts of your mind. He hasn't come up in a while, so I'm sure this happening out of boredom.- _The zampakto stated. The hollow although had a different idea.

_*No, this isn't how he works. He only talks to me, and that's when Ichi is fighting. I'm guessing this that thing again.* _They had caught Ichigo's interest. He was listening so intently to them that he had forgotten that the others were there. They all looked at him with a worried expression.

"He's been zoning out a lot today, I bet this has something to about that." Rukia said, to her and Ichigo's friends. "Maybe if we get him to focus then that will stop." They all glanced at one another, but didn't make any movement to snap him out of his trance.

Soon enough after she had said that Ichigo stood up and tried to whip the white streaks off. "Dang, this stuff sticks really well. Surely there's a way to get it off." Soon he was scratching it while heading for the door. All the other shinigami watched after him, none wanting to approach the substitute for some reason.

_*I got it! How about I go and check on 'him' and see if it's his doing. Normally he gets bored while we're in soul society.* _The hollows presence left, but soon came back. _*huh, he's not there,* _Ichigo stood outside the restaurant still scratching, but not changing his facial expression. His face was serene, but anyone would be able to tell that he was irritated. _"So who's 'him' anyway? Is he another one of my transformations?" _Ichigo had sat down on a bench outside, but it was a small distance from the restaurant.

_-He's the last of all of your hollow transformations. He's the most deadly, and no you haven't turned into him yet.- _Ichigo let out a relieved sigh. _"So that means-" *That means Zan-zan, and I have been doing a good job so far at keeping him at bay during your battles.* _Ichigo's eyes widened. _"That's what you do?" _Satisfaction came from the hollow, but Ichigo had smiled at his brother's easily gained pride.

Rukia and Renji came out from the restaurant to find Ichigo on a bench that overlooked all of soul society. It wasn't surprising to them that his eyes were distant, but that didn't stop Renji from snapping his fingers in front of Ichigo's face. His eyes widened at the sudden sound and movement. "Yo, Ichigo, have you found out what's wrong with your face yet?" Ichigo scowled and shook his head.

"Zangetsu, and my hollow are trying to find it thou-" He was stopped at the hand that covered his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rukia stated with a look of puzzlement, "You're trusting your hollow to find the solution? Isn't he trying to take over your body?" Ichigo scowled, but remembered that he hadn't told anyone yet.

"Yes, I have full trust in my hollow. He is my brother after all." The shocked looks on their faces told Ichigo that that wasn't the news they wanted to hear. _*You've done us in now bro. Now they'll try for answers which you don't have.* _Glancing back to the two, Renji passed out, and Rukia had put her hand on her chin. Ichigo stared at her, at the way the sunset was outlining her body so well.

Soon enough she had a determined look in her eye and sat beside Ichigo. She was silent before finally speaking, "Ichigo, did you even consider that he may be lying to you? That maybe this was all a big plan to be able to take over you?" The fact was Ichigo felt he didn't have to. There was something about how his hollow explained it all that made him believe him.

Just to be able to get out of a lecture Ichigo nodded and sat back, Rukia seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before Renji got up again. He looked furious, but annoyed at the same time. "You can't trust that thing!" He screamed, making his voice hoarse in the process, "I remember taicho explaining how crazy you looked when he took over!" Ichigo gazed into Renji's eyes. _"He's right you know. You did take over rather insanely." _

A snicker came from where the hollow was in his mind. _*Well it was fun to see the look on Byakuya's face when I appeared over his back with a wide smile. Gosh! I was laughing for days.*_ The hollow then started to laugh hysterically, holding his sides as he did. Ichigo's lips quirked to a small smile, but it didn't go unnoticed to the steaming fukutaicho.

"This isn't a joke Ichigo, I'm serious about that 'thing'-" Ichigo's fist came fast and hard to Renji's jaw, nearly making him unconscious again. Renji sat up, his eyes widening at the quickly changing eye color.

_*I have a name you know...* _The hollow spoke in a multivoice. Rukia had gone to Renji's side for a second before looking into the hollows eyes.

"Then what's your name?" the hollow glanced away before looking back.

_*It's Shiro, Shiro Kurosaki.*_ She seemed baffled that the hollow, or um... That Shiro had replied at all. _*And Renji, might I ask that you look out for Ichigo. He's been having some problems lately and I won't be able to help at the moment. I'll be deep in his inner world trying to find one of the other transformations.* _The lieutenant didn't say anything, instead he gapped and his mouth hung open. _"I'll take that as a yes.*_ Then the hollow disappeared, Ichigo passing out on the ground a moment later. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji both yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(In Ichigo's inner world)

_-That was surprising to say the least.- _Zangetsu said as Shiro turned to go deeper in the skyscrappers.

_*Aa, I didn't think that they would accept so easily...* _Shiro stayed silent, letting a soft breeze crawl through the world. _*He's made some good friends.* _Zangetsu nodded in agreement.

_-Yes, but now he's going to go through much turmoil.- _Shiro nodded and shunpode away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. You all are awesome!**

**Okay so I'm going to be only showing Shiro in this one so that you can see something interesting at the end. Hope you enjoy. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shiro had gotten to the end of Ichigo's inner world pretty quick, and it didn't take long to notice that this part of the world was lavished in darkness. _*I don't think even your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, would be caught dead here.* _

A chill went down Shiro's spin as a snake uncoiled itself from the ground. _'No, he definitely wouldn't be alive here.' _Shiro took note of the giant three-headed snake.

_*I should have known you were here Kenzo, where is Yuzuki?* _The middle head came forward, close to Shiro's face.

'_He's been staying back that way,' _The snakes tail point to an even darker part of the barren area. _'Be warned though, he's been in a bad mood lately. He goes on about control, and soul society frequently.' _Shiro nodded to the snakes warning, not caring too much on the matter. Walking towards the darkness Shiro noticed the snake had followed him.

_*I can do this without you Kenzo, I'm strong enough now.* _The snake curled around him, the far left head coming down to him. The snake had three different eye colors. The far right had gold, middle had red, and the one in front of him was blue.

'_Sorry Shiro, but we don't want to leave you alone with that guy. He is the one who...' _The snakehead didn't continue, he had avoided the gaze of the older hollow.

Shiro brought up his hand to the snakes nose, stroking it softly. _*I know... I know he's the one who killed you, but you can't let that fear rule your life. Otherwise it'll hold you back, and then you can't get stronger.* _The snakes eyes widened, and he recoiled himself away from Shiro.

'_Good luck my friend, and may you and your brother live long lives together.' _Then he slithered away, not leaving even a trail to be followed. Shiro turned back to the darkness, this time feeling the dark presence that was inside. _I never want Ichigo to transform into this. _

Soon enough though a figure started to walk out of the darkness. _So you decided to come and meet me face to face Shiro Kurosaki? _The white hollow narrowed his eyes at the figure, _Seems right though that you would come... _Yuzuki was silently studying Shiro from the darkness, taking in everything little detail of the hollow. _You can't stop the transformation this time Kurosaki, you're too late. _Shiro gritted his teeth. _No! Not after I finally told him! _Yuzuki smiled evilly at the hollow.

The gesture threw Shiro over the edge, making him draw his zampakto out and jumping at Yuzuki. The other just laughed as Shiro mercilessly assaulted him with the sword. _Haha! You're mad now? Where was all this energy when you held me back earlier? Huh? Didn't you care for your brother's safety? _Yuzuki yelled, a smile wide across his face. During the fight Shiro started to have tears coming from his eyes. The blackness rolled down his face like a waterfall, never stopping.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _He'd scream in his head, not sure where his voice had gone. Yuzuki was grinning like a madman, his sword clashing against Shiro's. _Does it hurt Kurosaki? To know that it's all true? _Shiro pushed back on his sword, making Yuzuki fly back. _Did I hit a nerve Kurosaki? _Shiro bit harder down on his teeth. _Dang you! _

Yuzuki placed his sword on his shoulder, _Surely you fight better than this. I'm disappointed. _Grinding his teeth Shiro backed up, thinking it was a little safer. He was wrong, soon a sword came from the ground piercing him through the chest.

Shiro coughed up blood, spilling it into a pool below him. _*Gah!* _Shiro clamped a hand around the blade trying to dislodge it. The struggle though only made it go in deeper. _*Gi!* _Shiro soon found that his vision was starting to fade, the shadows seeming to swallow up the little light that was there.

_Sweet dreams Kurosaki... _Then he was unconscious.

The sound of a heartbeat woke Shiro from his pain induced coma. _Decide to wake up did we? _Shiro's eyes shot open, his vision coming to focus. Yuzuki was below him, smirking with a wide grin. Torches were surrounding them, bringing out what Yuzuki was wearing.

He didn't wear anything, in fact he was a like a dragon, only he stood on his hind legs most of the time. His long body curved back behind Shiro into more darkness. It was then that Shiro noticed he was nailed to a cross. Shiro moved his hand a little but was met with a stinging pain shooting through his body. _Wouldn't move if I were you. Those nails are pretty rusty at the end. _Shiro stopped moving, glancing over at the dragon he saw Yuzuki marking the ground with chalk.

_*What are you going to do?* _Shiro asked, slightly worried it involved the sword that was at the dragons right. He smirked, and the chalk stopped and was set down.

_Oh nothing much. Just get you out of the way. _Shiro almost shuddered but didn't. _I'm a Kurosaki, we are brave in any situation. _So instead Shiro narrowed his eyes. Yuzuki laughed at the hollows expression. _So untrustworthy you are. Can't you put a smile on that face at all? _That had Shiro frowning deeper. _Guess not. _

Yuzuki sat down in the middle of all the chalk drawings, crossing his legs the dragon started chanting an ancient saying. _Yumiatik hardia farlcaso, _His chant went on, the chalk starting to shine. The sword started to climb into the air, a bright blue outlining it. The chanting became louder, and the light even brighter. So bright that Shiro had to close his eyes.

_See you later Kurosaki! _Yuzuki said his voice fading into nothingness again.

Now the sound of mumbles, and gasps woke Shiro, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he listened to the voices, expecting to hear Kenzo. "Who is he?" "Why did he come out of Kurosaki just then?" "Is he awake?" "What is he? He's so pale."

Shiro's eyes slowly came open, and white light flooded his vision. _Where the heck am I? _Shiro tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. _Heck? _Shiro looked down at his body and saw the restraints. Looking around Shiro noticed many shinigami surrounding him, along with several captains and suburnates.

Glancing to his left Shiro's eyes widened. Beside him lay his brother, the white streaks gone from his face. "Ichi?" Shiro's voice choked, feeling as if his heart were lodged in his throat. He then noticed his voice didn't have the normal multivoice it normally had.

_It must be a real world effect._ Going back to the faces of the captains he noticed each of them were glaring. Shiro glared back, his distaste for the them not changing not even in their presence. "What?" Shiro asked, his glare becoming narrower.

Some backed away when he spoke, obviously scared of the fact that a hollow was in the room. The shortest captain, whom Shiro knew to be Toshiro came forward a bored expression on his face. "What are you doing here hollow?"

Shiro scrunched his eyebrows together. "If I would know that then I would try and get back, I need to stop Yuzuki, before he completely transforms Ichigo, into his final form." The room filled with silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, didn't know this story would get so popular. :) **

****

Shiro had been moved to a room that was about three doors down from Ichigo. They had decided separating the two brothers (even though all except two knew that fact.) would be a good idea. _They must really stupid if they think I still can't talk to Ichigo through our mind link. _

Closing his eyes Shiro felt for that familiar reiatsu that belonged to his brother. _*Ichigo?* _A yawn, and popping noises followed a groan.

"_Hollow?" _Shiro smiled at the familiar voice.

_*It's nice to hear your voice brother.* _Shiro could feel a wave of concern come from his brother. _Don't worry, _Shiro thought quietly, knowing that it was getting through to Ichigo. _I'm not harmed, nothing's happened. _

"_That's not what I'm worried about..." _An odd silence filled in between them, _"I'm in my inner world right now, but you're not here." _Shiro almost felt his heart stop. _"Where are you?" _Shiro wanted to cut him off there, but after not being able to be close to Ichigo he decided that he didn't want to be alone.

_*I'm uh...* _Shiro looked around the room, well at least the ceiling and the whatever else he could see. _*I'm at the back of your mind.* _

The sense of understanding came from Ichigo, _"Oh I see, then I'll just head back ther-" _

_*No!* _Shiro cut in, pleading in his voice, _*You-you-you can't! It's super dangerous back here. I don't want to put you in danger.* _Shiro relaxed when Ichigo agreed.

"_But I want to see you as soon as possible. We have a lot to discuss." _Shiro sweated a bit, hoping the sun would rise soon so that he could be released. _I need to get back into Ichigo. _

_*Of course brother, and do me a favor by the way.* _Ichigo blinked before replying.

"_What is it?" _Shiro sighed, and said.

_*When I was born I was named Shiro Kurosaki. So call me by that name from now on okay?* _Shiro listened and heard a silent. _"Okay." _Then the connection stopped, obviously Ichigo had fallen asleep. _Sleep well my brother, may the morning bring our reunion._

The light seeped through the blinds that were over the window. _There's no sun- _Shiro shot up, a headache quickly meeting his brain. "To fast, Gah!" Shiro fell back onto the bed, holding his head in pain. "Note to self, don't get up suddenly."

Remembering where he was Shiro sat up, this time more slowly. He glanced down noticing that there were no fourth squad members there, nor could he sense any outside his door. "If this is their normal treatment towards hollows in soul society then I'll come here more often." Shiro threw his feet off the bed followed by the rest of his body.

The door swung open before Shiro could reach it. He raised a brow at the form of Rukia in the doorway. She was breathing heavily and her hands were on her knees. "Stop -huh- right -huh- there -huh- Shiro." She breathed in between each word. Shiro rolled his eyes and walked past the midget shinigami. "Wait!" She called, getting her breath back quicker than he thought she would. "Your forbidden to go anywhere."

Shiro, once again, shrugged the girls words off like a wet towel. "If it was so important that I did that then you wouldn't of taken off my restraints, and you would of had someone guarding the door. From lack on your guys' end it's obvious you all don't care what I do." Shiro opened a door that he thought lead to Ichigo's room. He was met with an empty room, the only proof of Ichigo being there was the orange hair that was left on the pillow.

The hollows eyes widened in horror. _Please lord no! Not now! _Rukia ran into Shiro's back making him tumble in slightly. Rage wanting to take over his system Shiro turned to Ruka quickly. "Watch where you're going!" Rukia was stunned by the sudden outburst. Glancing back to the pillow Shiro wanted to cry. _Have I already lost my brother to a force that is pure darkness? _

"Well sorry," She held her nose on the bridge. It was obvious it was going to bruise thanks to his tougher body. "But Ichigo was moved last night. He's being held over at the Kuchiki manor. I was sent here to come and take you to him."

Shiro wasn't sure to be overly happy, or annoyed that he hadn't considered that Ichigo had been moved. Going with an 'I could care less look' suited him better for his image. "Take me to him, now." The 'now' being lower than all of his other words. Rukia nodded and waved her hand for him to follow.

They walked through soul society, nearly every shinigami giving him a hatful glance. Shiro wanted to sigh in defeat. _Can't they put a smile on their face for once? _Then Shiro's eyes widened for the second time that day. _/Can't you put a smile on that face at all?/ _Shiro wanted to growl his disgust, but it got caught in his throat at the sight of Rukia's glare.

"Something wrong hollow?" She practically spit out the last word. Shiro narrowed his gaze, but quickly averted his eyes.

"No, let's keep going. And I told you to call me Shiro." Rukia shrugged her shoulders and walked on, her eyes closed and a blood vessel getting close to breaking. _I swear he's almost as bad as... _Her thoughts trailed off to Ichigo.

She thought about how she and Renji had dragged Ichigo back to the restaurant to get help. The fourth squad members that were there had taken him straight to Unohana, who had retired back to her division earlier that night. While they were waiting for Unohana to come back with news they had heard Ichigo scream. When they reached his room the hollow was laying in the bed next to him, obviously out cold.

Rukia curled her hand into a fist. _It's this stupid hollows doing I bet, he probably caused it all. _Glancing back Rukia watched Shiro. His eyes were distant, his stride was shorter than it should normally be. _He looks a lot like Ichigo when he's upset. _Shiro suddenly decided to look up, catching her eyes in the process. She blushed and turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Shiro had raised a brow but didn't ask. _Is it something I did? _Going around one more corner they had made it to the manor. Rukia walked past the guards, telling them to let Shiro through. Hesitant as they were they let him through, keeping their eyes on him as he past. _So_ _untrustworthy they are. _Shiro wanted to curse. _/So untrustworthy you are./ _

Inside the manor Shiro took off his shoes. He knew that in a house like this you wore your shoes outside, and took them off before you entered the rest of the house. Rukia waited for him, her eyes filling with boredom. "This way." She lead him through a long hallway, and down a flight of stairs.

_Another note to self, never have stairs in household. Just means a lot of useless walking._ Shiro followed Rukia down yet another flight of stairs that surprisingly lead to a garden outside. _What's this place built on? A mountain? _Rukia walked across the grass over to six other figures.

Shiro walked forward, a bush getting out of his line of vision on who they were. He froze in place, his pupils dilating. The people who sat in the grass were Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo. For the first time that day Shiro wanted to go hide in a hole and stay there. Rukia motioned for him to come closer.

The hollow glanced from Ichigo to Rukia about five times. Rukia looked bored, but when he looked at Ichigo he saw worry and despair. _Is he worried about me? Did he try to call? _Rukia, feed up with waiting, stomped over to Shiro and dragged him over. "No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no..." Shiro would repeat over and over, but the shinigami ignored his pleas. Shiro was pushed in front of Ichigo who looked up suddenly, his eyes the size of plates.

"Shi-Shi-Shiro?" His voice was shaky as if not sure that the hollow was real. Shiro gave a weary smile and replied.

"Hey," Then gave his signature grin, "Never thought you'd see me here did you?" Ichigo frowned, deep. This made Shiro's grin waver. _Is he mad? _But then Ichigo did something that surprised everyone. He hugged Shiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to hear from you to know what you thought. I liked this chapter and the next one will be even greater. I'm getting some good ideas in my head right now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews. Going to try and update sooner now though so you all don't suffer. ;) Sorry for there only be one story today, I was really busy today. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shiro was stunned to the spot, even though Ichigo had gone away from the hug and was staring at him in relief. The hollow didn't know what to do. His arms were glued to his sides, and he continued to blink rapidly. Ichigo decided to break the silence, "So this is where you ran off to? You could have just said so." Ichigo smiled, but Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"This isn't a good thing Ichigo," Shiro stated with seriousness, this made Ichigo stare at him wide eyed, "Yuzuki, is probably one step closer to taking over you now." The very statement of that fact made everyone gasp.

Ichigo shrugged and sat down on the grass, hitting a spot beside him for Shiro. _How can you be so calm about it? _Reluctantly Shiro sat beside his brother, huffed a sigh. "You won't take this seriously will you?" Ichigo laid back on the grass with a grin. Shiro growled aloud and hit Ichigo's leg, pretty sure that it stunned the legs movements.

Shiro had a satisfied smile on his face when Ichigo hissed in pain. "Dang it Shiro, was that really necessary?" Others stared at the brothers, confused by the niceness around them. Shiro caught one of their eyes, how unlucky for him that it was Byakuya.

"What is it hollow?" He asked his eyes narrowing in distrust. Shiro rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Well what's your problem with me? I haven't attacked anyone... Today." Shiro then scratched the back of his head nervously. He started to remember his little fit about being moved away from Ichigo. He had knocked out at least three of Byakuya's men with his feet.

The captain scowled deeper. One thought went through Ichigo's and Shiro's mind at the same time. _I thought his frowns couldn't get any deeper. _The sound of a door opening then closing echoed around the group. Shiro was on his feet, reaching for his sword. When grabbed for the familiar spot all he got was air. _Dang it! _

A servant came over to them, surprised by the sudden outburst of the hollow. Shiro just scowled. Ichigo tugged on Shiro's pants making fall onto his butt. "Gi!" Shiro rubbed his rump. Glaring at his brother Shiro punched his shoulder. Rubbing the offended shoulder Ichigo whispered.

"We're guests in their house. Be respectful." Again Shiro wanted to growl but held it in. _Now I know why I fight with my brother all the time. _The servant walked to the group, and presented a letter to Byakuya. He took the letter and opened it, cracking the seal. Shiro raised a brow. _Something tells me this can't be good. _

Setting the letter done Byakuya got up and left, without saying a word. Shiro watched after the captain, being sure he knew what he saw. The seal had a hollow mask as the symbol. _Who in soul society has a hollow mask as a seal? Don't they all hate those emotionless things? _Then Shiro felt a pang of hurt. _But that's what I am aren't I? _Shiro felt like crying. He wanted to go hide in the darkest part of Ichigo's mind and talk with Kenzo, his old friend from when he was alive.

Ichigo noticed the hollows sadness, and frowned. "Shiro, what is it?" The hollow turned to the substitute. _I can't tell him. Not about how I'm slowly down grading into an emotionless beast. _Trying to put a smile back on his face Shiro gave a very small smirk.

"I'll be okay," It was then that he noticed it hadn't fooled him, nor had it fooled the other around them. Shiro's shoulders sunk and he glared at the ground. "Ichigo," Shiro's voice sounded defeated. He was tired of the distrust in their eyes. "I'm going to tell them now, they don't need to be left in the dark about it."

Ichigo nodded, but there was a nagging feeling inside him that was telling him to not let him do it. "Do you all know who I am?" Shiro started, his eyes still very full to the brim with sadness.

"You're Kurosaki's hollow. Do you think we're stupid?" Ishida stated, moving his glasses up making the shine hid his eyes.

"True to that I am his hollow, but I'm also his twin brother." Silence, no one spoke. Renji and Rukia looked at each other with knowing glances. _This isn't going to go well. _Inoue's eyes were large, and Chad had stiffened so much that he was as hard as a rock. Ishida however was laughing like a maniac.

"Haha! YOU expect US to believe that?" Ishida was holding his sides. Shiro growled like he knew Kenzo shut the Quincy up immediately.

"I expect you to believe me yes, and I want you to just sit and be quiet Quincy. Before I have to cut you down." Shiro's voice went multi-leveled. No more comments came from Ishida. Sighing his content Shiro went on, "My full name is Shiro Kurosaki, I was once alive. Ichigo and I were both killed, but now he and I love off of each others life force, but now that number has multipled like crazy." Ichigo looked at the hollow. _That's news to me! _Ichigo thought that he was only living off of Shiro's energy. "He has so many transformations that we all live off of each other. One though is worse than the others, and that transformation goes by Yuzuki. He's a power crazed hollow that Zangetsu and I try and keep under wraps from Ichigo. He's the one who caused the white tears earlier, and I fear of what will happen next if I don't get back inside Ichigo's mind."

Shiro could feel the wave of hollow energy coming from Ichigo now. _Yuzuki is starting his take over, I must hurry. _Getting up quickly Shiro made an effort to leave, but the tug on his pant leg said otherwise. Shiro turned to the girl. "Inoue, let go. I have to get help." A tear fell down her face.

"How can you be so cruel to Kurosaki-kun?" Shiro lifted a brow.

"Excuse me?" Again another tear fell. She lifted her face to him, show just how many tears there were now. They practically covered her face, they streamed down from everywhere.

"How could you lie to Kurosaki-kun, about being his brother?" Shiro felt fury creeping through his veins. _That little... _Shiro calmed himself and opened his mouth to retort but she yelled out, "Hollows can't be related to humans!" Inoue had hate filling her eyes. Shiro's eyes were hidden to everyone.

Soon enough though a strong reiatsu surrounded them. They all looked at Shiro, who had his hands clenched in a fist. Inoue's tears haulted for a moment, "Have you forgotten your brother? Didn't you still call him your brother, even though he had turned into a hollow? Even though he was about to kill you didn't you still love him as a brother?" Inoue felt more tears coming down her face as, "You're a hypocrite Inoue, I can't believe that you would forget your brother."

Fresher tears ran down her face as she ran out of the garden. "Inoue!" Ishida and Chad yelled running after the girl. The three shinigami who were left glared at Shiro.

Rukia was first to speak up, "Jerk." Then she too went after the orange hairs friend. Renji sighed and didn't say a word as he left. Ichigo didn't look at his brother.

"How could you say that to her? She's-" Shiro grabbed Ichigo's collar and brought him close to his face.

"Ichigo, even you know it's true. Hypocrite's like her just can't handle the truth." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he got the hollow to release him.

"You know I don't know why I trusted you. For all I know you are lying about everything." Ichigo started his way back to the manor, "Shiro, if that is your real name, do me a favor." Shiro turned to the substitute. "Stay out of my life, and don't talk to me anymore."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hope to see some reviews from all of you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really late update guys. I had writers block for a few days but now I'm back. I hope the next part doesn't take as long. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Shiro sat on the roof of the Kuchiki manor, staring up at the stars. _Stay out of my life, and don't talk to me anymore. _A black tear once again traveled down his white face. _He doesn't trust a thing I say now, and I can't reach Zangetsu from here. _Shiro glared at the sky.

"Can't I have a break?" He called out to no one. Sighing he hugged his knees to his chest. "Can't I? For just one day?" The sound of a window opening came from behind him, but he could care less at the moment. When the figure stopped beside him and sat down he still didn't look.

"Rough day huh?" Shiro's head snapped up and turned quickly to the voice. He smiled when he saw Kenzo in his more human form.

"K-Kenzo?" Shiro got up immediately and hugged his friend. Kenzo had changed from his snake form, he was now in a human form even though he had scales all over his body. Pulling back Shiro frowned, "Why are you here?"

That made him frown slightly, "It's Yuzuki, he's snatching everyone and throwing them out of Ichigo, last I knew he said he was going after the vasto lord next." Shiro gritted his teeth. _Yuzuki, you're taking a big risk by doing this. _Shiro folded his hands together.

Getting up to his feet Shiro looked out over all of Soul society. "My brother cares about the shinigami here, I can't let anything happen to them." Glancing back at Kenzo Shiro's gaze hardened. "Will you help me?"

His tounge lashing out like a snakes Kenzo nodded, "I'm always up for helping a friend." Both smiled at each other, least did they know though that there was a certain orange haired teen listening.

Legs crossed, eyes closed, Shiro consentrated on the familiar reitetsu of Zangetsu. _*Zan? Zangetsu, can you hear me?* _It sounded like static from the other end. "Gah! This isn't working!" Shiro yelled disturbing all who were meditating at the moment. Falling onto his back Shiro glared at the sky, "Kenzo, how it coming on your end?"

The snake hollow opened one eye at his friend, obviously used to the loudness of his friend. "The vasto lord seems to be doing well against Yuzuki, I was able to get a connection with Lizard, who seems to be watching the fight." Shiro looked at his friend with a glare.

"How come you got a connection but I didn't. Doesn't seem fair." Shiro lead on his elbows which propped him up so that he could look at his friend. Kenzo laughed at the hollow as a leaf landed on his head. Blowing it off Shiro tackled the snake like hollow. "Shut up Kenzo." Shiro laughed pinning the hollow to the ground. Kenzo swished his tounge out at Shiro causing the hollow to fall back on his butt.

"Haha!" Kenzo laughed out while getting up off the grass. "Scared of a little snake Shiro?" The white cladded shinigami/hollow glared at Kenzo.

"Shut up." Soon enough a knife shot down from manor from a very angered Byakuya. Chuckling under his breath Shiro dusted off his uniform. "Lousy shot!" Shiro called out at the captain. A strong force of reitetsu made both hollows shiver. _Gosh, can't take a joke? _

Going back to his meditation Shiro breathed out and in evenly. _*Zangetsu?* _It didn't give him static, instead he heard the muffled reply. _"S...o, is t... ..u." _Shiro smiled. _*Hai, Zangetsu, what's happening right now?* _First thing Shiro heard was static, but then a voice he didn't want to hear popped up. _/Is that Shiro-kun? Ohiyo Shiro-kun!/ _

Shiro's face paled. _There's no way he's already beaten Vasto... _Shiro glanced over to Kenzo, who was calm not showing any emotion. _*Where's Zangetsu?* _Chuckling from the hollow came clearly. _/He's farther up in the kings head. You know that your body is still very far away from the king's main quarters right? The only ones you can talk to cleary in here is me and the king himself./ _Shiro wanted to call upon the wrath of Hitsugaya, lord knows that kid is scary. _Guess I'm going to have to get help from Ichigo after all. _Shiro cut off Yuzuki.

Standing straight Shiro walked towards the manor, Kenzo following close behind. "Did you get in contact with Zangetsu?" Shiro shook his head, his eyes hidden in shadow. "Too bad, so should we try again later?" Again he shook his head.

"I need to speak with my brother. I need to apologize to him, and his friends." Shiro walked into the manor, searching for the reitetsu of his brother. _He can't control it! Why is it being so hard to find?! _Opening door after door Shiro finally felt a connection. _"I thought I said to leave me alone?" _Shiro felt a pang of hurt. _*I know you did, and I'm sorry for contacting you again but it's important.* _Shiro breathed a sigh. _*Where are you? I really need to talk with you.* _

Silence was all he got. Shiro felt like crying again, but thought against it since his best friend was in the room. _"I'm with everyone in the main dining hall." _I sighed in relief and walked straight for the hall. Kenzo had been following in silence, not bothering in saying anything about the fretting hollow.

When Shiro opened the door six pairs of eyes glares at him. Glaring back at five of them Shiro walked right over to Ichigo and sat down. Realesing a breath he didn't know he was holding Shiro looked Ichigo in the eyes. He was thinking against it after he saw the hate in his brother's eyes.

"Ichigo, I wanted to..." Shiro closed his eyes, for a second. "Apologize for my actions the other day. A lot has happened to me in these past 48 hours, and I hope that you can understand why I acted the way I did." Looking back up Shiro noticed that there wasn't as much hostility in them as earlier. Glancing over at the orange haired girl Shiro bowed before speaking, "I'm sorry for I've said to you. I'm hoping that in time you will also be able to forgive me."

The room was silent, and Shiro got up along with Kenzo. Shiro made a move to leave the room but a voice cut through the silence. "You're forgiven Shiro-kun, I'm sorry for saying such mean things to you as well." Inoue smiled at the hollows back. He looked back and smiled.

Ichigo was smiling also and got up, "Shiro, could talk with you in private?" this caught the attention of all the ocuppence in the room. Nodding Ichigo lead Shiro out to the garden. Kenzo had stayed back with the others so that the brothers could be together in peace.

After a while the two were sitting back to back looking at the sky, which was filling up with stars. Shiro smiled at the serinety of it all. "Ichigo?" The shinigami gave a light huff in response, "When you and I were young, we used to do this all the time. We'd go up on the roof and sit just like this and find constellations. It was our favorite pass time, sometimes dad would join us along with mom." Ichigo seemed to relax into Shiro's back. "Mom would bring out little snacks and blankets. I remember when Kenzo would come over and we all would chase each other with the sparklers he'd bring over." The sound of soft snoring caught Shiro's attention.

"You fell asleep, huh?" Relaxing into his brother's back Shiro also closed his eyes, forgetting what he was going to tell his brother for moment. Just one moment...


	7. Author's notice

**Story will be continued! Do not freak out! I've been busy with school and junk like that. When I have time I will continue with the story. Thanks for understanding. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad to hear that you guys are really starting to enjoy this story. The ending is coming soon, but don't worry I have plans for a sequel.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo scrunched his eyes against the pain of the sun. _Gosh that's stinking bright! _Ichigo stretched and stood up. A huff came from behind him. Glancing back Ichigo bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. There behind him laid his brother, covered head to toe in leaves. "Uuuuuggggghhhh." Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. He noticed Ichigo biting his lip and glanced down at himself. "Gah!" Shooting up from the ground Shiro threw off the leaves.

Being unable to hold it in any longer Ichigo burst into laughter. "Shut up!" Shiro yelled throwing a handle full of the leaves at his brother, just to have them fall to the ground before they could reach him. Again Ichigo laughed aloud, this time holding his stomach and doubling over.

Shiro glared and huffed a sigh. Finally to his feet Shiro stretched and threw a punch to Ichigo's shoulder. "Oi!" Ichigo held his shoulder in slight pain. "Uncalled for!" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that was SO uncalled for." Sarcasim dripped off his words as he made way for the manor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuzuki smirked confidently at the hollow form beneath his feet. Vasto didn't talk like Shiro, but that wasn't really the hollows fault. He had no tongue for pete's sake! Though this did amuse Yuzuki on how he communicated with Lizard, with all his head nods and silent eye glances.

"You're interesting, you know that right?" Yuzuki laughed, smiling down at Vasto who silently cursed him from his position. It was a long and hard battle for the two hollows, but in the end Yuzuki had beaten the vasto lord. It nearly took all his energy too.

"..." Vasto glared at Yuzuki, hoping that his opponent would get his repulsive foot off his chest. _Why is this happening? _Vasto thought, _Where is Shiro? _

Yuzuki pressed harder on Vasto's chest making him wince in pain, "Does it hurt? Would you like the pain to stop?" Yuzuki's voice asked gently, getting down so that his foreleg rested on Vasto's chest.

Vasto couldn't tell what was happening. He wanted to scream in pain, but his throat was choked of moisture. He couldn't understand how this could be happening. Pretty soon Yuzuki disappeared from Vasto's sight, but the pressure never lifted.

When Yuzuki came back was grinning from ear to ear. Vasto could tell that this wouldn't end well... Even if Yuzuki didn't win. The vasto lord's fear rose slightly when Yuzuki started to chant a familiar saying. It was at that moment that Vasto learned that there was a circle around him. As Yuzuki finished a bright light consumed Vasto, but not before he heard, "Tell Shiro-kun, that I say hi, okay?" Then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiro wasn't surprised when he walked into the manor, and found Vasto in one of the medical rooms. Apparently it did surprise Ichigo big time though, "Dang it! Why is he out of my body?" He cried, practically pulling his hair out from the roots. Shiro shrugged but had a pretty good idea on who did it.

"Same reason I am," replied Kenzo as he picked out his nails. "Because we got defeated by Yuzuki." Everyone looked back and forth between Ichigo, Vasto, and Kenzo. Some of the shinigami still had no idea who Yuzuki was.

Breathing out a quick sigh Shiro walked over to Kenzo and stared down at Vasto, "How long has he been here?" Shiro asked, frowning at a twitch from Vasto's almost still form.

Glancing over at Shiro Kenzo calmingly stated, "Since about ten minutes ago. I've tried to get a response from him but all he's been doing is twitching," Shiro nodded placing a hand on his chin.

_*How long do think it will take Yuzuki to take over the others?* _Shiro went through the link to Ichigo. Glancing up slightly Ichigo put his thoughts together for a moment.

_I'd say about a few more days. He seems to be taking his time if there's only three of you out yet. _Shiro couldn't have agreed more with Ichigo's statement.

As Shiro and Ichigo continued in their quiet conversation Vasto shot up, a hand colliding with his forehead to stop the aching. Everyone, except Kenzo and Shiro, stepped back in fear that the vasto lord would suddenly burst into a rampage. But instead Vasto kept holding his head, cursing everything he could think of that had woken him up from his nap.

"Vasto," Kenzo chimed into the hollows gruesome thoughts, making the brunt of his glares. "Welcome to Soul society." If Vasto could talk he'd had said only one word. _Heck... _

Shiro smiled like the cheshire cat, "How does it feel to have a heartbeat again?" he asked putting a hand on top Vasto's skull mask. Vasto twitched at Shiro's unruly behavior towards his personal bubble. So, being clear with his movements Vasto flipped Shiro on his stomach and twisted his arm, causing Shiro to cry out in pain. "Alright, alright I get it!"

Releasing Shiro, Vasto stood straight crossing his arms across his chest. Kenzo snickered at Shiro's complaints of pain and suffering. All the while Ichigo was standing off to the side unsure of what to make of the situation. _It's as if they're all really good friends. _Ichigo thought, smiling slightly. _I guess I underestimated him..._

Shiro glared daggers at Vasto before gazing over at Ichigo and smirking, "You think you're getting out of this?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, causing Shiro smile wide. "Get over here!" Shiro rushed forward grabbed Ichigo's wrist and yanked him hard over to the other hollows in the room.

"Shiro, I don't think," Ichigo stopped when Vasto seemed to be staring intently at him. Chuckling a little to himself Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "H-hey there..." Ichigo stuttered, finding the situation more awkward after Vasto looked away.

Shiro and Kenzo exchanged quick glances before Shiro quickly asked, "So who in here would like to volunteer putting three hollows back into this shinigami?"

The room was silent until a small voice came out from the crowd saying, "I'll give it a shot."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ugh... Must... not... fall... asleep... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ It's about 2 o'clock my time and I stayed up just finish this for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. (Gosh the things I'll do for you people.) **


	9. Authors notice

All right guys sorry but I'm going to rewrite this story. I do not like how I planned it out, and I'm going to make things go a little bit slower… I'll try and update a little faster now. Sorry for the inconvenience.

~BlitzFreak


End file.
